Watching
by Yazzy
Summary: Rei ponders his feelings for Kai as he watches him sitting on the stairs. KaiRei, yaoi. Oneshot.


I wrote this today during the ordeal of being sociable and sitting with my mother and visiting aunt. First thing posted in ages, I know. I'm sorry. I just don't have so much time to write in now with exams and things coming up. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Rei watches Kai as he sits at the top of the stairs. He's sitting, leaning against the wall, on the small sort of landing before the stairs curve off up to his bedroom. The door at the bottom of the stairs is open, afternoon light glittering on the handle and part of the pale blue wall, reaching up to where Kai is.

When Kai chose the room at the top of the house to be his own, Rei wasn't surprised. Seeing as it has its own staircase, it's private. Quiet. All you can see from the doorway is stairs. And Kai does his own cleaning. So the attic is Kai's own personal, people-free zone. In his room, Kai can be alone. Sitting on the stairs, as he is now, he's still alone. Still set apart. But in view, and not hiding away. His head is leant back against the wall, closed lids hiding his beautiful eyes. In one hand, the one hanging limp from the arm rested on his raised, bent knee, he is holding a pen lid. Turning it round and round in his fingers- the only indication that he isn't asleep.

The pen itself is in his other hand, resting on the leg bent to the side, away from the sheets of numbers and formulae stacked next to him. Rei can tell that the thoughts in Kai's head are deep ones, to have distracted him so from his work.

He has neglected his appearance somewhat today- clear, pale cheeks are evidence of that, as are his less-than-perfect tresses. Rei has no objections. He never really liked the face-paint anyway.

A slight shift of Kai's shoulders makes his beautiful black shirt crumple, showing a sliver of his ivory stomach as it stretches away from his jeans. They're Rei's favourite pair, the tightest pair Kai owns. He only wears them when he can't find any others.

Rei is only guilty for a second about the clothes he 'forgot' to wash or 'had no time' to iron.

Kai shifts again, sighing. Rei stands perfectly still at the bottom of the stairs, denying his desire to go up and join Kai. After all, Kai's room is Kai's space. Inviolable. And besides, if Kai knew he was under scrutiny he would take that look of calm and peace that suits him so well off his face.

Kai's bare foot twitches slightly, toes curling up in the fluffy, fawn carpet. Rei notices with a slight smile that his toenails are painted, a deep, rich red. More beauty. Of course, over time Rei has come to realise that everything about Kai is beautiful, from the backside he is sitting on to the chest beneath his shirt. From the tips of his toes to the top of his head.

Sometimes, Rei catches Kai staring at him. Surreptitious glances. Sneaky watching. Sideways looks. So now, Rei takes very precise care of his appearance. And he is not above sitting in front of the fire with his shirt off when Kai is in the room. Nor is he above waiting until he hears footsteps before coming out of the bathroom half-naked and dripping from the shower.

Unfortunately, Kai never displays himself to anyone, or at least not in that way. Interested or not- though Rei suspects he is- Kai would never show off his body so wantonly.

'Click'

"Rei?" Rei looks up to find Kai looking down at him, an unfathomable expression on his face. "I dropped my pen."

And sure enough, the silver pen is lying at Rei's feet, glinting. A quick stoop later and he's holding it. It's still warm from Kai's hand. And... One, two, three steps take him to the start of the stairs.

He knows that Kai didn't drop the pen. In fact, he wonders if Kai was really thinking and not just, in his own way, showing himself off. Yes, Rei knows that the pen was not dropped, but thrown. For attention. But was it to scare his watcher away or to entice him closer? Rei knows what he'd like to believe. He also knows that what he wants to believe isn't necessarily the truth.

"Don't throw it." A low command as he raises his arm to lob the pen back. An invitation, then. Rei licks his lips and sets one foot on the first step. There are seven between them. Lucky seven? Rei hopes so, because he can feel a change in the air.

At the third step, his face is level with Kai's. For a few seconds, they stare. And then they both know. They know that this is what they both want, and that they're ready.

The last four steps see Rei melting into Kai's arms, dropping the pen in favour of throwing his arms around the Russian's neck as he settles himself on his lap. A brief pause. Rei can feel Kai's pulse racing, and dips his head to a snow-white neck to feel it with his tongue, provoking a shiver. Rei draws back, and looks Kai straight in the eye.

He expects words. But words don't come. Only actions, as Kai holds him closer, tighter, and kisses him with something bordering on fury. Passionate and hungry lips against his own and a seeking, conquering tongue leave him reeling.

Somehow they get up the rest of the stairs, collapsing onto Kai's bed in a tangle of limbs. Minutes, hours pass. At the top of the house, there is no-one to disturb them. They are alone. The only people in the world. And as the time stretches out, including only him and Kai, Rei sees more clearly why Kai chose this room. Because in the room at the top of the house, only the contents matter. Nothing else bothers you, so nothing else exists.

As Kai strokes his hair, Rei lets himself become lost in a mix of duvet and warmth and comfort. He matters now. He's part of Kai's world at the top of the house.

But that doesn't mean he's ever going to stop watching him...

* * *

Hope you liked it. R&R please! 


End file.
